


In Our Line of Work

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: "In our line of work…"In our line of work men dominate the ranks.In our line of work you never know when or if you'll be coming home.In our line of work it's easy to get caught in a sticky situation.





	In Our Line of Work

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some sanvers! I've had this in my computer for so long
> 
> Hope you enjoy this angsty work!

_"In our line of work…"_

_In our line of work men dominate the ranks._

_In our line of work you never know when or if you'll be coming home._

_In our line of work it's easy to get caught in a sticky situation._

***

Alex looked at Maggie, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had on her oversized NCPD windbreaker. She looked amazing, so strong and beautiful. Alex stared at her girlfriend trying to remembered every detail of her face. And Maggie Sawyer's dimples were the last thing she saw before she fired a hailstorm of blasts at the alien ahead of them. She charged at the alien shooting charged blasts from the gun she found on Slaver's Moon. She heard Maggie yell her name but she didn't turn back. Alex had to get everyone out of here safe even if that meant she wasn't. 

 

It had been a raid. Aliens were smuggling a toxin that was deadly to humans but took on the side effects of acid to aliens. They had torn through National City. They caused the alien population to reck havoc. And they needed to be stopped. With help from the DEO the NCPD had already taken down half the gang before things went awry. 

 

Guardian showed up. He helped on streets but Alex knew Guardian shouldn't have been here. She told him he couldn't so when one of the aliens had take him hostage she knew. She knew that James would have to be there for Kara. She knew Kara would never truly get over James if he got hurt…or worse. 

 

The blaster had already taken down two aliens, the third, not so much. Alex fired at his scaley body but his scales seemed to absorb to blasts. A wall crumbling to the floor turned Alex's attention. Mon-El had broken through the wall and was charging at the alien. He pushed the massive alien, sending him flying at a wall. His body hit the wall with a crunch before his body went limp with his gun falling to his side. Guardian looked at Alex, he flinched when she turned to face him, "If you weren't wearing a metal suit I'd punch you!" James slowly backed away and said sorry heading out with Mon-El. The NCPD officers were on their way to arrest the gang and confiscate the toxin and almost everything in this damn wear house. 

 

Maggie walked over to Alex, "You're not wearing a metal suit though." She punched Alex in the arm, but it was soon followed by a kiss, "Never again." 

 

Alex nodded, "Never again…unless…" Maggie gave her a cold look, "Nope, never again, understood, completely." Maggie and Alex started towards the door but Alex was shoved into a shelf. A gun shot went off and Maggie fell to the floor. Alex looked around to see the same alien holding a rifle, she shot at him, it did nothing.

 

His bloody teeth sneering at her, "Poor officer." 

 

She fired at his head again killing him. Alex ran to Maggie's side. She was faced down, "Maggie!" She rolled her over, "Please…" The tears were burning behind her eyes. There was a hole in Maggie's jacket, smack in the middle of her torso. Maggie wasn't waking up, Alex cradled Maggie's body, crying into her head, "It was over…please just wake up." She held her there rocking back-and-forth crying.

 

A gasp came from Maggie, "I'm an detective damnit!" She rolled out of Alex's arms panting, she threw off her jacket. She had been wearing a vest. 

 

Alex threw herself at Maggie, "Thank God!" 

 

Maggie groaned, "Alex I just got shot…" She let go smiling at Maggie. 

 

Alex kissed her, "I love you…" It was almost muffled by the kiss. 

 

Maggie pulled away smiling, "I should get shot more often." 

 

Alex slapped her arm, "No, you should not!" 

 

Maggie shook her head and kissed Alex one more time, "I love you too." 

 

In our line of work you wear vests…

**Author's Note:**

> I need to do more sanvers! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
